


Happy Song

by Kalloway



Category: Ar tonelico
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24607435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: In the morning, there is song.
Relationships: Lyner Barsett/Shurelia
Kudos: 4
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Happy Song

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt, 'sound'

Lyner woke to the sound of singing elsewhere in his place. He couldn't make out the lyrics, but it was definitely Shurelia. She never stayed over, but she had started to feel comfortable letting herself in... 

It smelled like something was cooking, possibly one of Ayatane's recipes that he'd kindly transcribed. 

Perhaps he'd get breakfast in bed-- or perhaps it was better to greet her while she was still working. Both were good options, both would be a good way to start the day. 

The singing continued, upbeat and happy... 

It was a sound that Lyner never wanted to forget.


End file.
